Rails With Pails
by CupcakesAreGayMuffins
Summary: Solkat - When Karkat admits to being confused and frustrated to his moirail, Sollux, during a feelings jam, Sollux feels obliged to make his moirail feel better/


Sollux and Karkat sat on a plush couch, surrounded by soft pillows in a limited variety of dark colors. The comforting pile put the two at ease as they conversed freely. The smaller troll rested his head against the back of the couch, his eyebrows knitted together. He sighed before explaining his inner frustration to his moirail, who set his laptop aside to listen attentively.

"I just… Ugh, I'm so confused and it's driving me fucking insane, and douche fin isn't making it any easier on me. I hate not knowing what to do with this kind of shit," Karkat groaned, finishing his rant.

The honey-blood stared at him, a look of pity slowly coming over his face. "I'm thorry, KK. Ith there anything I can do?"

"I don't fucking know, man," Karkat replied. "If I can't even decipher what the hell's going on in my own think-pan, I see no way in which you can help."

Sollux was quiet for a few moments as he thought. He was struck with an idea, and he scooted closer to the other troll.

"I think I have thomething to help," he said.

Karkat blushed slightly as one of his moirail's hands rested on his upper thigh. "And uh, what might that be?"

Sollux smiled before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his moirail's lips. Karkat froze up, taken aback by the unexpected contact, but Sollux's hand rubbing slowly along his inner thigh relaxed him, and he returned the kiss eagerly. He allowed Sollux to slide his tongue into his mouth, and even laid back obediently when the psionic had pressed his weight on him. Their tongues wrestled playfully, exploring each other's mouths.

Sollux reached down and got to work undoing Karkat's jeans and discarding them to the floor once they left his legs. Karkat simultaneously fumbled with Sollux's jeans, who's owner assisted the other troll in getting them off. With the thick layers of fabric gone, Karkat arched his hips up to grind lightly against Sollux's in a teasing manner. Sollux began to palm Karkat through his boxers, and the candy-blooded troll let out a needy moan, not entirely satisfied with the minimal contact. Smirking, Sollux sat up to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, and Karkat did the same. Once all of their clothes were scattered across the floor, they crashed into a kiss once more, their tentabulges twisting and intertwining each other.

Karkat reached up and rubbed his moirail's horns feverishly, longing for more contact from him. Sollux let out a low moan before his hand traveled down once again and began to rub Karkat's bulge expertly, eliciting a variety of moans from the smaller troll. Karkat hadn't realized how much he'd longed for touches similar to this, and Sollux's agile hands worked amazingly over his tentabulge. Karkat let out a needy growl, signaling to Sollux that he needed him at that very second.

Sollux was about to give Karkat what he wanted, but he was once again hit with an idea to pleasure his moirail.

"KK, have you ever tried reverthe-cowgirl..?" He asked slowly.

Karkat huffed, unhappy that they were talking instead of doing what he wanted, but he replied nonetheless. "No, I don't think I have."

"Want to give it a shot?" Sollux smiled suggestively.

"Sure, why the fuck not," Karkat shrugged.

Sollux sat back against the couch before motioning Karkat over onto his lap. He balanced himself over Sollux's bulges, back pressed to the honey-blood's chest, his breathing growing heavy in anticipation. Sollux put his hands on his moirail's hips to assist him, and Karkat then slowly eased himself down onto both of Sollux's bulges. Karkat let out a loud moan, not used to having two bulges writhing inside of his nook. Sollux shooshed him and rubbed his horns lightly, once again putting his moirail at ease.

After giving himself a few seconds to breathe, Karkat slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Sollux's tentabulges. Seeing that Karkat was completely satisfied working on his own, Sollux once again grabbed his laptop, balancing it on his stomach to continue coding. Karkat didn't take any notice to this, too busy moaning and yelling as he worked his hips faster. Sollux's bulges twitched inside of him, hitting a sensitive sweet spot, and Karkat cried out, grinding his hips more roughly to create more contact.

"A-ah… Sollux…" he whined, trying to notify his moirail that he was close to finishing.

Sollux set his laptop aside again, ready to help Karkat finish. He began to pump his length again, whilst using his psionics to send a pleasurable feeling all throughout the smaller male's body. Karkat's hips bucked as his stomach clenched, and he let out another cry of pleasure as he released himself. Sollux continued to touch him, helping his moirail ride out his orgasm. Once Karkat was finished and panting slightly, Sollux slowly eased Karkat back onto the side of the couch, not wanting to cause issues by finishing inside of him.

They both lay there, breathing heavily and smiling like dorks. Sollux pulled Karkat into his chest, wrapping his long arms around him and snuggling him.

"Feel better, KK?" he questioned, planting a kiss to the top of Karkat's head.

The candy-blooded troll nodded into Sollux's chest. "A lot, actually. Thanks, Sollux."

He lifted his head to peck his moirail on the cheek before he went back to nuzzling his face into Sollux's chest, purring contentedly.


End file.
